A Moment of Peace
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1 Complete-One-Shot: Two mechs take a moment to enjoy each other's company in a moment of peace. Can be considered slash or non-slash. For renegadewriter8


**A/n: **Written for renegadewriter8 in her request for a Sunny/Prowl scene, whether it be slash or not. So after about a week of not producing anything due to work, the muse finally wrung this one out of me. So enjoy! Might be a little OOC.

**Warnings:** None really. This can be considered slash or non-slash.

**Disclaimer:** Ha! Transformers is not mine….I wish.

* * *

><p><strong>A Moment of Peace<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where is Sunstreaker?"<p>

Sideswipe looked up sullenly at the SIC, pout etched clearly on his face. "Don't know,' he mumbled, "keeps blocking me out."

Prowl canted his helm to the side, thinking. "So he has not been here in the rec-room or in your quarters, correct?"

"Yeah."

The tactician began to worry.

Sunstreaker had been missing for over a day. It was unlike the golden twin to disappear without letting Sideswipe know. All that he knew was that the yellow mech had a patrol yesterday, and then no mech had seen him since.

It was unusual.

And Prowl knew the younger twin better than most.

He opened up a comm. call to his leader and informed Prime that he would be away from his office for a few hours to search for the frontliner. Once Optimus gave him the go ahead, he calmly walked to the entrance of the Ark and transformed into his alt mode, engine revving in determination. If Sunstreaker wasn't within the Ark, there would only be a few places which he would go. He was a creature of habit, even more so when upset or otherwise intensely emotional.

The Datsun checked the Lamborghini's usual haunts within the nearest city.

No sign of him at the museum, or at the carwash. He wasn't even down at the race track participating in a drifting festival.

Odd.

Still, the tactician liked his chances of finding the elusive mech.

He left the city, heading for the nearby national park. It hadn't rained recently, and therefore Sunstreaker would have no qualms entering it for he had no mud to trek through.

After searching the spots he knew the gold twin enjoyed, he headed for the final place in which it would be most likely to find the mech.

As he cruised up the mountain overlooking the forest, and in the distance, the Ark, Prowl felt something in his spark settle, telling him that the younger mech was here. Afternoon sun dappled golden light on him through the trees, adding to that feeling of peace he had felt since climbing his way up the mountain.

As the road levelled out, Prowl's field tingled with a faint sense of relief.

Sunstreaker was there, sitting on the grass with his helm resting on his knees, which were drawn up in place with his arms. Lazily, he tilted his helm and acknowledged the cop car with a soft grunt.

Prowl transformed, doorwings twitching as he gazed at the seemingly serene mech. "I have been looking for you."

Deep blue optics shuttered before a low voice whispered, "I know. I saw." He jerked his helm at the view, where the orange of the Ark against the landscape was visible. "I had hoped you would take your time finding me."

Shaking his helm, Prowl murmured, "Your twin is worried. You cannot keep running away."

Sunstreaker sighed, and in that soft exhale of air was permission. The black and white knew the gold one too well. Softly, he strode to the twin and sat down next to him, forcing the tension in his cables to disappear and for his mind to become blissfully blank. He knew…no, _understood _why the warrior came here. It was private. It was peaceful, with nature in complete harmony. The rustle of wind through the trees, the warmth of afternoon sunlight, the crispness of the atmosphere…yes, Prowl understood a lot about why this was the place Sunstreaker escaped to.

It was a sanctuary for his spark when he got furious, humiliated, or confused.

"What was it this time?" the tactician asked softly, sliding a fraction closer to the usually volatile mech. Not with him. No, Sunstreaker would never hurt him intentionally.

"Must I?"

"If you want to stay here longer, yes."

Huffing, the frontliner sat up a bit straighter and turned more of his focus on the Praxian beside him. "Tracks this time. The mini's have been okay to deal with lately. Tracks…was just being a complete slag-tard today."

"Mm?"

"Yeah. The whole vanity thing, and he also called me 'an uncultured brute who is not worth as much as his brother. I wonder why we keep such an animal with us.' Usually he's tolerable…but…"

"He went too far with that comment," finished Prowl for him.

Shrugging, unwilling to share any more, Sunstreaker replied, "Yeah. I swear, he's on a PMS cycle right now."

The tactician gave a dry chuckle, before sensing that the younger mech desired comfort right now. Comfort he was all too willing to give. He pressed into the golden side, draping an arm around broad shoulders. "He might be. He will receive the appropriate punishment later Sunny."

Upon hearing his nickname, instead of barking at the older mech, Sunny relaxed into the light hold, turning and placing his helm on Prowl's shoulder. As much as sometimes he disliked the SIC's strict need for structure, reports, and rules, he trusted him. Allowed himself to be vulnerable and allow himself to be comforted. And how he wanted the easy care. Prowl never brought this side of him up, nor expected it on demand, and that's what made the tactician so special.

"I'm sorry I went off without telling Sides," apologised the larger mech.

"It's fine. It's admirable you didn't tear Tracks a new aft for what he said. I know how much It hurts you when other mechs say those things to your face," Prowl replied softly, thumb stroking little circles where it rested.

"Tempted to," answered Sunstreaker with a tiny smirk.

"Hmm…glad you didn't, no matter how satisfying it may have been for you. Now…what did you get up to while you were here?"

Curling a bit closer into the secure hold, the golden mech shrugged. "Relaxed. For once. Got out my art stuff. Did a portrait of the landscape and a few sketches of animals. It helped cool my anger at the slagger. Cleaned my rifle. Watched the stars all night until I slipped into a nice recharge. You know. Just some stuff."

Humming in approval, Prowl pulled the other closer, allowing the moment of peace to settle over them. Words were no longer needed as they basked in each other's quiet company.

After a while, Sunstreaker raised his helm to look the black and white in the optic. "Hey Prowler?"

"Yes Sunny?"

"Thanks."

A beautiful smile graced the tactician's face as he whispered in reply, "You are very welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woot! The muse finally gave me something to do!**

That, and I have been working SO MUCH! So please review, I'd like to see what you thought of that.


End file.
